


Shall We Go Home?

by whatinaname



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinaname/pseuds/whatinaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fix-it fic... it had to be done even though the book really doesn't need fixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Go Home?

“Kiss me, Hardy. Kiss me… QUICK!”

After that outburst, something snapped inside me. I was ANGRY. Mad at myself for being such a baby when it was Julie who was being brave now in front of a German gun, and very angry at the Germans for causing all this in the first place. Her voice shook me into action. She had asked me to kill her, but I was bent on just the opposite. The first thing I thought of was Paul’s instructions… and I shot every single light that I could see: the floodlight, the headlights on the newly arrived lorries, even tried to take out flashlights before I ran out of bullets. Sparks showered the foggy darkness and then it was completely black. The Germans shot back at me, but I didn’t care. Everything happened so quickly; it had successfully, if momentarily, taken their focus away from Julie.

And she didn’t let that moment go to waste… she made a break for it, running headlong towards the sound of my voice. The Germans were in confusion, yelling at each other. Flashlights flicked on in our direction and started sweeping the field in front of us. They soon found her, crisscrossing like anti-aircraft searchlights. I stood up, abandoning all sense, and yelled her name as loud as I could to try and draw the German’s attention. Mitraillette and Paul and the others opened up all around. Barely noticed though. I saw Julie fall not fifteen meters from our position. Felt as if my heart would burst if I didn’t reach her at once, so I sprinted to her side. She had been hit in the shoulder and was gasping and crying out in pain. I helped her to her feet (she barely weighed anything) and we rushed the final distance to the bushes, stumbling as we went and crashing to the ground once we reached them. Mitraillette was ready for us. She took Julie’s other arm as she shouted to me that we were falling back. We couldn’t stay… there was no way to win this fight. Everyone scurried for the boats as the other group led by Paul kept the Germans from pursuing. 

Didn’t even have time to untie her; just had to guide her onto the boat and lay her down carefully on her good shoulder. It was so foggy on the river (thank goodness!), that we were able to disappear to the other bank. While the others rowed, I finally had time to take care of my friend. I undid the wires that bound her… cruel, beastly way to tie someone up… it was cutting into her wrists. I took off my coat and covered her with it as I helped her re-arrange herself to be as comfortable as possible. I kept pressure over her wound with one hand to stop the bleeding. My heart ached for my poor, broken friend lying in front of me. And I wished there was something else I could do to ease her suffering. I stroked her disheveled blonde hair and whispered in her ear as I leaned in close, taking hold of her hand, “You don’t have to worry any more… I’ve got you now.”

She looked up at me with a grimaced smile. “I’m so tired,” she said simply. “Kiss me, Maddie.” Then my tears returned, unbidden, and fell into her hair as I bent down and kissed her forehead. But then her body went limp, her head falling from my lips as she lost consciousness. It was like a jolt of electricity to my heart. I was frantic. I’m sure I yelled or something, because Mitraillette’s strong arms grabbed me and her hand covered my mouth. “Quiet, Kittyhawk! We’re not out of the woods yet! We still might save her… but not if you let the Germans know where we are!” She was right. I sat down and she let go. “We’re almost there,” she added.

Once we did land, she helped me lift Julie into the boathouse. Not long after we were finished obscuring our use of the boats with sawdust, we had to carry her to the riverbank to hide in the reeds with the rest of us before the Nazi search party arrived. Once they cleared out, it was thought best to take Julie to the villa where she could at least be kept warm. Mitraillette asked the old lady whose house it was if she could have a doctor fetched and where was a good place to keep the young woman?

Writing this is all I can do to stop from losing my mind. I am back at the Thibaut’s farm, as Operation Verity is still unfinished. It’s personal now. It was Julie’s mission, and now it’s mine. And if she… doesn’t… at least I can make sure her mission does not fail.

Before I left a doctor did arrive. I wouldn’t have been able to leave if I wasn’t assured there wasn’t anything more I could do to help. Julie is in a coma; the doctor can’t tell yet if she will pull through. She is so frail. Mitraillette and I cleaned her up as best we could; had to know if there were any other wounds. FLY THE PLANE. 

I saw all the marks. I’m not sure if ‘ghastly’ is quite strong enough of a word. There were others besides the ones Georgia Penn told me about, or what that beast Etienne had described. Especially on her arms… different kinds of burns and so many faded bruises. 

I am going to tear that “Castle of Butchers” apart. With my bare hands, if necessary.

...

We can’t get back to the Damask Lady’s villa quickly enough. There has been no word about her and it has been tearing me apart inside. Operation Verity was a success, but how is Verity herself? Nothing else matters… not even the Lysander pickup scheduled for tonight. 

The answer to my burning question was quick in coming as soon as we pulled up to the villa on our bikes to pick up the Rosalie. Julie was standing outside with the elderly lady! I threw aside my bike and sprang towards her. She was holding onto that lady’s hand as if for dear life. She was engulfed in a huge overcoat, but her hair was neatly done up in her classic chignon. Although still frail and famished looking, her eyes were as bright as the sun itself and as soon as she saw me, a smile instantly appeared. She lightly stepped down the path towards me, her one available arm outstretched (her other was wrapped in a sling). I bounded towards her as fast as I possibly could and we embraced. I covered her with kisses… enough to make up for every time she’d said the phrase ‘Kiss me, Hardy’ in the last three years of our friendship… and then some. All I could say was, “I thought I’d lost you!” “Oh, Maddie… MADDIE!” she replied. “I thought I’d lost you too.” We stood clutching each other for a moment, weeping with happiness, and laughing at ourselves for not being able to say anything beyond what we did. All at once we both managed to say at the same time, “Shall we go home, then?” And we laughed again.

Julie gave the old lady a final embrace and kissed her too. I didn’t understand then why the lady had tears in her eyes, but I found out from Julie during the subsequent ride to the airfield that the sweet little woman was her very own great aunt! I should have guessed it!

We stood by the airfield I had picked out, waiting for the circling Lysander to land; it didn’t take long. Perfect landing, as far as I could tell, and Julie squeezed my hand. Before either of us knew what was happening, we were both grabbed around the waist by strong arms from behind. Jamie was beside himself with happiness. He couldn’t stop kissing us on our cheeks, back and forth between us. “You silly goose!” Julie laughed, “Let me get my bearing at least!” as she tottered a little. “Not on your life!” he exclaimed, letting me go as he smothered her with a huge hug, supporting her. “Maddie, would you fly us home?” he finally stopped and turned to me to say. Both the Beaufort-Stuarts looked at me pleadingly with puppy eyes and there was no offering resistance.

Brother helped sister onto the plane as I went through the familiar checks. It had been so long since I had flown, but picking it up again was about as difficult as learning to breathe after being submerged; it was just as natural. I had almost let off the brake when I felt her hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and took it in mine and gave it a little squeeze. Words cannot describe what that single touch meant. I had my friend under my wings again.


End file.
